


Day 2: Facesitting

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Face-Sitting, Fanart, M/M, Rimming, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Lio sits on Galo's face. They both have a good time.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Day 2: Facesitting

[](https://freeimage.host/i/2W0iml)


End file.
